


if you would care to take me there (well i would care to stay)

by xavierurban



Series: titans gangbang verse [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Jason Todd, Buttplugs, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Come as Lube, Creampie, Dehuminization, Dirty Talk, Dom Roy Harper, Dom Wally West, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Sibling Incest, Insecurity, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Referenced Breathplay, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Speedster Sex, Sub Jason Todd, Submission, Subspace, and jason loves it, brief somnophilia, cock slut Jason Todd, i don’t make the rules, ok that’s a lie i totally do fite me, only a meta can keep up with jason’s lazarus-induced stamina, safe words, speedster refractory period, wally has an absolutely filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban
Summary: jason can't stop thinking about wally's ability to fuck him over and over again, so much more frequently than roy can with his stupid speedster refractory period, so roy arranges a playdate so that his jaybird can get what he needs.------Wally moves a hand to each cheek, spreading them, and says, “Then this is mine, too? Mine to use as I please?”Jason whines, nodding into the sheets, and Wally fucks the plug in and out of him several times before he pulls it out entirely, and Jason hears him groan, wonders if it’s because he can see Roy’s cum all over it. He jolts when Wally’s hand comes down on his ass, and then there are two fingers shoving their way inside, stroking over his already-slick walls.“If this is mine, why is it soaked already, Jason?”
Relationships: Jason Todd/Wally West, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: titans gangbang verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569364
Comments: 12
Kudos: 297





	if you would care to take me there (well i would care to stay)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiseia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseia/gifts).

> listen, i know i should be finishing the next chapter of if i should be so bold, or starting the next part of broken roads, but this idea hit me like a freight train and i couldn't keep it at bay. officially, you _can_ read this without reading the other parts, but there are a few references to safe & sound, at least, and, well, i just highly recommend reading the rest because Kiseia is phenomenal. this follow-up is, like, 300% their fault, btw ;P i never planned to be so firmly on the jaywally train, but here we are… 
> 
> i can't promise that this lives up to the hotness of safe & sound, but i hope you'll all enjoy it!
> 
> title from midnight sun by cassidy haley

Ever since that night two weeks ago, Jason hasn’t been able to stop thinking about the things that Wally had said to him, the things he'd _done _to him. Nor can he keep from thinking about how Wally could give him things that even Roy can't, and, fuck, it's tempting, so, so tempting - and _distracting_, God, because Jason keeps finding his thoughts drifting to how Wally had come inside of him, and then _just kept fucking him_ right up until the point that he'd gotten hard again, had come _again_, and he keeps thinking, well, if Dick and Roy hadn't been there to pass him off to, to _share the burden_ _with_, if you will, would Wally have kept going?  
  
Wally had told Dick that Jason could take it, had talked about how they would keep him filled up and stuffed as full as he needs to be, and even now the memory sparks something hot in Jason's gut.  
  
Honestly, he's kicking himself for not realising it sooner. Because sex with Wally has always been great, has always been satisfying, if a little playful, but being _Dommed _by him had been-  
  
Incredible.  
  
The thing is, he's not sure how much Wally would actually _want_ that, and how much of it was for show, how much of it was just Wally using Jason as another tool to drive Roy crazy the way they'd all been aiming to do that night.  
  
He's been trying so hard not to hope for it, afraid of the disappointment, but he can't help fantasizing anyway. Can't help the way he aches with longing at the thought of letting Wally use him over and over and _over _again, until he forgets everything else, forgets that there even _is _anything else besides having Wally's cock inside of him.  
  
It's starting to interfere with his work, his mind wandering and his stomach swooping, twisting with need, and he's starting to get sloppy. He nearly takes a metal baseball bat to the head when he's down to just his domino mask because his mind has been half-fuzzy with need for fucking _days_, and Jason knows he has to do something about it before it gets any worse.  
  
Naturally, that means he waits until Roy's got him halfway down already, because it's just-  
  
It's easier to be honest about what he wants, like that. About what he _needs_, even if he knows, logically, that Roy would never judge him for it.  
  
So, yeah, he waits until Roy has him cuffed to the rickety metal headboard of the bed in one of their safehouses, his own cum cooling on his abs and Roy's trickling out of his hole, before he brings it up.  
  
He shudders as Roy works a plug into his ass, a solution they'd worked out to deal with the fact that Roy just gets too sensitive to stay inside of him indefinitely, and Jason can't stop himself from thinking about how Wally _could_.  
  
"Roy," he says, voice hoarse from the way Roy had him screaming not long before, "Roy…" He tries to reach for him, the handcuffs clanging against the headboard, and he lets out a frustrated sob.  
  
And then Roy is there, shushing him and petting him, and Jason feels so _guilty _for thinking about this with Roy right there, but he can't keep it in any longer, not when Roy is looking down at him with concern creasing his brow. And he knows what Roy is going to ask, cuts him off before he can.  
  
"Green," he reassures him, because that's something they do now, apparently, something Roy had looked into after he pushed Jason so deep that Roy had nearly pissed himself at the completely blank look in his eyes, "_Green_. Just- I want- I- Please lend me to Wally, Roy, please, please, I can't stop thinking about it, need him in me, need him to _stay_ in me and just- just keep using me, please, c-can you- ask him? Please, please ask him if he wants to use me, please, if you don't mind, you can lend me to him to play with, please, Roy."  
  
Roy stares at him, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, for a long moment, and Jason whines, high and desperate, begging _please _over and over again until Roy leans down to kiss him, roughly fucking his tongue into Jason's mouth. Jason quiets when they finally part, his chest heaving, and Roy lets out a shuddering breath.  
  
"Fuck, Jaybird," he says, and Jason bites his lip, stares up at him with pleading eyes, "You wanna be good for Wally, huh? Is that it?"  
  
Jason nods, his cock twitching back to life, and Roy wets his lips.  
  
"And you want me to give you to him?" He asks - clarifying, Jason thinks, because, well, it's not like he's ever sought out Roy's permission to fuck around with any of the other Titans before, but this is _different_, this isn't just sex, this is-  
  
This is something that Jason had thought was just theirs, but then they'd shared it with Wally, with _Dick_, and Jason is still surprised by how _easy _it was to trust them with this, with _himself_, and by how he wants _more_.  
  
"Yes," he finally croaks, and there's a heated look in Roy's eyes that has Jason wondering what he's imagining, if he's thinking about how Jason had looked when Wally was fucking into him from behind, one hand locked around his throat and the other leaving bruises on his hip that had lingered for a week afterwards.  
  
Or maybe the bruises had been from Dick.  
  
Roy swears under his breath, and reaches for Jason's dick, jerking him off hard and fast until Jason is coming with a stuttering whine, clenching around the plug in his ass.  
  
"Yeah, baby," Roy finally says, letting Jason lick his own cum from his fingers, "I'll ask him if he wants to borrow you."  
  
Jason hums around Roy's fingers, gratefully licking and sucking just as eagerly as he would Roy's cock, and Roy shivers.  
  
Later, after he's released Jason from the cuffs following another thorough fucking, Jason curls up against his chest, plug firmly back in place, and kisses absently at Roy's shoulder, and Roy swears he hears him whisper _thank you, Daddy._

* * *

Jason isn't exactly privy to the conversation, but two days later, Roy comes home to him following an afternoon at the Tower and tells him _ Wally says he can't wait to play with you _ and then _ he said to tell you that he knows exactly how to use a filthy hole like yours _ , and Jason goes to his knees with how badly he wants that, swallows Roy down in thanks and lets him fuck himself right down his throat.  
  
Roy lets him stay on his knees after, his forehead resting on Roy's thigh as he absently watches the news while his fingers gently massage Jason's head.  
  
"Getting to use you is a gift, Jason," Roy tells him eventually, voice so soft and genuine that it makes Jason shiver, "I'm sharing you because I love you both, and because I know you'll make me proud by being good for him."  
  
Jason whimpers, his stomach swooping with a light, airy sensation, and Roy drops his hand lower, squeezes at the back of his neck.  
  
"I will _ always _ do everything in my power to give you what you need, sweetheart," he vows.  
  
Jason shudders, closes his eyes, and just-  
  
Drifts.

* * *

The thing is, Wally doesn't know _ when _ it's going to happen, just that it _ is _ , and Jason wonders if the anticipation is killing him as much as it is Jason himself. The day it's finally going down, Jason spends the entire morning feeling like he's about to vibrate out of his skin, and, seriously, Roy must be a saint, with the amount of patience he displays as he packs up a small bag of supplies and then finally drives them to Wally's apartment a little after lunchtime.  
  
Wally is out with Donna, who is also a saint for letting them rope her into the insanity, so Roy goes about getting everything set up so Wally will know he's had visitors and then whisks Jason away to the bedroom.  
  
They fuck on Wally's bed, their partner's scent on the linens surrounding them, and Roy takes his time with it, opens Jason up with his fingers and his tongue until Jason can't even beg anymore, he's already so far gone, and then finally, _ finally _ works his cock into him with slow, steady strokes. And that's the pace he keeps, because sometimes slow and gentle wrecks Jason just as much as being used and controlled does.  
  
Jason is sobbing, incoherent and grinding back against Roy for more when he finally comes, and Roy really isn't that far behind. When he's done, he slides out and promptly stuffs a plug up Jason's ass, fucking him with it for a few moments before settling it into place, and Jason just hums and _ takes it _ , babbling out his thanks.   
  
He lays down afterwards, pulls Jason onto his chest and kisses him, gentle but heated, as he rubs his back to sooth him. Jason hums contentedly when the kiss breaks, and settles against Roy's chest, nuzzling into him with a sated sigh, and Roy lets him float for a while, knows Jason needs it if he's going to be left alone, however briefly, once he starts to come back up.  
  
It's a difficult task for Roy to pull away once he does, and Jason lets out a pitiful little whine when Roy nudges him to get up, pushing him to settle on all fours facing the headboard, his ass in clear view for anyone coming through the bedroom door, proudly on display for Wally.  
  
He shudders as Roy smooths a hand down his spine and then dips down to give him a soft kiss.  
  
“You look so good, baby,” Roy tells him, and Jason can feel his blush spreading down to his chest as he whines in response, “Such a pretty little gift for Wally to come home to...” Roy straightens up and walks around to the foot of the bed, and Jason shudders at the weight of his gaze on him.  
  
“God, you should see yourself,” he says, and Jason jolts when Roy lays a harsh slap over his right buttcheek, clenching tight around the plug keeping Roy’s earlier release inside him. He whines again as Roy reaches for the plug, tugging it half-way out before shoving it back inside several times until Jason can feel himself getting hard again.  
  
“You’re going to be good for Wally, aren’t you, Jaybird?” He asks, and Jason nods his head frantically, gasping as he presses his hips back to meet the press of the plug, and Roy chuckles, “Use your words, sweetheart.”  
  
“Yes!” Jason cries, “Yes, Roy, gonna be so good for Wally, gonna, mmm, gonna take it so well for him, for _ you _ , _ please _ .”  
  
“Good boy,” Roy says, and Jason shudders again, whimpering when Roy finally secures the plug firmly back into place and then steps back, “He’s going to be here soon, sweetheart; time for me to make myself scarce.”  
  
Jason whines at that, nearly lifts one of his hands to try and reach for Roy, but manages to curl his fingers into the bedsheets to keep himself in place.  
  
“Shh, Jaybird,” Roy murmurs, and Jason can hear him walking around the room, pulling his clothes back on, and he just. hates. how Roy can walk around like there’s nothing out of the ordinary going on while Jason is naked, ready to be taken again, and _ so close _ to begging. It’s only the thought of Wally arriving to see Jason waiting for him, so good and patient, that keeps him from crying out for Roy to stay.  
  
He hears Roy grab his keys from the nightstand, and whimpers quietly at the finality of it, but then Roy’s hand is there on his cheek, turning Jason’s face up towards his so he can look into his eyes.  
  
“Colour?” He asks quietly, and Jason’s eyes are already a little wet with the anticipation, and he presses forward to try and steal a kiss but Roy just pulls back with a _ tsk _ , “Jason…”  
  
“Green,” he finally says, gripping tighter to the bedsheet as he stares at Roy’s mouth, watching it curl into a pleased little smile at his response, and heat flares in his gut at the mere sight of that pride on his partner’s face.  
  
Roy presses a kiss to his forehead, then steps back and makes his way to the door of the bedroom.  
  
“Be good for Wally, sweetheart,” he says, and then he flicks the light off and slips out of the room, the door closing behind him.  
  
It takes Jason a few minutes to calm his breathing as the darkness and the quiet presses in around him, but he knows, he _ knows _ that they timed this right, that Roy had been texting with Donna while he drifted, knows she was going to tell them when Wally was getting ready to head home.  
  
But what if she was wrong? What if Wally goes somewhere else, instead? What if he just leaves Jason waiting here all alone, because he doesn’t _ know _ ? But Roy wouldn’t have gone far, right? He promised he’d stay close, would watch to make sure Wally did actually come home.  
  
Jason shudders, and forces himself to relax, muscle by muscle, as he waits. He hates it, a little bit, that he can’t seem to get into that meditative place that he’s relied on in the past to help him through long stakeouts, but his body is _ buzzing _ , and every time he shifts, he can feel the plug pressing into him and stretching him, keeping him ready so that Wally can just slide right into him, a thought that has a shiver running down his spine.  
  
Finally, _ finally _ , he hears the click of a lock and the sound of the front door opening and closing, and Jason bites down hard on his bottom lip to keep from calling out. Roy planned for everything, left just the right clues to lead Wally to his bedroom, and Jason can feel himself tensing back up with anticipation, unable to hear well enough to track Wally through the apartment.  
  
And then there’s movement right outside the door, and Jason feels his cock twitch, precum dribbling from the tip, at the realisation that Wally is going to see him soon, is going to see how fucking desperate he is for this, naked, and already slicked and filled from Roy, and fucking _ dripping _ onto the bedsheets at just the thought of Wally walking in on him like this.  
  
And then the door opens, and the lights flicker back on, and the sharp breath that Wally sucks in sends heat coiling into Jason’s gut and chills down his spine. He bites his lip harder, keeping silent, and he hears the door close again, and then Wally is taking slow, measured steps across the room to the foot of the bed, and Jason shivers again.  
  
Why isn’t Wally saying anything? Does he not like Roy’s surprise? Jason is meant to be a gift, but what if he’s not something Wally wanted? He trembles a little at the thought, his stomach flipping uncomfortably even though Roy had reassured him that Wally was interested, and then Wally’s hand is on his ass, his thumb pressing at the base of the plug in a way that has Jason’s hips twitching in tight circles.  
  
Wally lets out another heavy breath, and Jason whines quietly, his shoulders tightening with tension until Wally moves to kneel halfway onto the bed, leaning forward to pet at the small of Jason’s back.  
  
“This is for me?” He finally says, and Jason whimpers again, opens his mouth to speak, but it’s just too dry, and he has to swallow instead, his throat making a dry little clicking sound. Wally hums, drags his hand back down to Jason’s ass, his thumb tracing down his crack until it reaches the plug again, “What a tempting offer.”  
  
Wally pulls back for what feels like barely a second; there’s a rush of displaced air and then he’s back, and Jason feels skin on skin as Wally presses up behind him, the fronts of his thighs pressed to the backs of Jason’s.  
  
“So patient,” he purrs, and his hand goes up Jason’s spine until he can grab a fistful of hair, tugging him upright with a harsh pull that has Jason yelping and pushing his hips back against him, “You could’ve touched yourself, hm? Could have fucked this pretty plug right up your own ass until you came, but you knew that wasn’t going to be enough for you, didn’t you?”  
  
Jason gasps, and shakes his head, even though it just makes the way Wally is pulling at his hair sting even more.  
  
“No,” he says, babbling already, “Not- Not mine to t-touch. Yours. Please.”  
  
Wally swears, low and under his breath, and presses a wet kiss to the back of Jason’s neck as he brings his free hand down to grab Jason’s cock, giving it a few rough tugs.  
  
“This is mine, hmm?” He says, and Jason’s hips buck forward, pressing into Wally’s grip.  
  
“Yes!” He cries out, “Yes, yours. Yours, please.”  
  
“I see,” Wally says with a hum, and Jason whimpers when he lets go of him and then shoves him face-down onto the bed, his ass still in the air. Wally moves a hand to each cheek, spreading them, and says, “Then this is mine, too? Mine to use as I please?”  
  
Jason whines, nodding into the sheets, and Wally fucks the plug in and out of him several times before he pulls it out entirely, and Jason hears him groan, wonders if it’s because he can see Roy’s cum all over it. He jolts when Wally’s hand comes down on his ass, and then there are two fingers shoving their way inside, stroking over his already-slick walls.  
  
“If this is mine, why is it soaked already, Jason?” He asks, as easily as if he was asking about the weather, and Jason whines, presses back against his fingers, “Are you really that much of a slut? You just couldn’t wait, could you? You think I want these sloppy seconds?”  
  
He keens when Wally’s fingers find his prostate, his breath punching out of him in little gasps as Wally lets out some of that carefully controlled speed, his fingers vibrating right up against that bundle of nerves until Jason is sobbing, humping at thin air to try and get friction on his cock.  
  
“Yes!” He finally chokes out, “‘m a slut, fuck, Wally, please- I need it, please please please.”  
  
He comes with a cry a few seconds later, cum making a mess of his stomach and the blankets beneath him, and Wally just chuckles above him and runs his other hand down Jason’s stomach, coating it with his release, and then uses that same hand to jerk himself off a few times.  
  
“Guess you don’t need anything else, hmm?” He asks, and Jason shudders, can’t really think with the way Wally’s fingers are still vibrating against his prostate, “Since you love being stuffed with cum so much and all.”  
  
And then Wally’s fingers are gone, but Jason doesn’t really have time to miss them before he’s thrusting his cock in with one sharp movement, and Jason bites down on the blankets to keep from crying out again. He’s forced to give that up, though, when Wally gets a hand in his hair a moment later, and forces his head to the side, and Jason has no idea what the expression on his face must look like, but Wally groans, and starts up a brutal pace that has Jason’s body inching slightly higher up the mattress with each thrust, so it must be doing something for him.  
  
“You let him get you nice and wet for me, huh, Jay?” He asks, and Jason shudders, clenching around Wally’s cock in a way that makes his voice go strained when he continues, “Wanted me to slide right in, you were that desperate to have my cock in you. Maybe I ought to keep it in you all night, make sure you know just who this hole belongs to. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, slut? You wanna be my cockwarmer for the night?”  
  
“Please,” Jason sobs, and his mind is swimming with the thought of it, imagining Wally keeping him pinned down until his cock gets hard again and he takes Jason over and over again until Jason’s so full that Wally _ has _ to pull out just to let him drain, and then maybe Wally will use Jason’s mouth, too, to give his ass a break without leaving him _ empty _ .  
  
“Please,” he says again, moaning as Wally fucks into him hard and fast, hitting his prostate on every stroke so that Jason’s nerves are singing with pain-pleasure-pain, “‘m yours, fill me up, whatever you want, please, Wally, please, I need it, use me, use me, use me.”  
  
And Wally’s hips stutter for a beat, and he swears, letting go of Jason’s hair and raking his nails down his spine until he can grab him by the hips, dragging him in fast, faster than would be possible for anyone else, and Jason goes limp, turning his head as best he can to scream into the blankets as his cock starts to harden again.  
  
He feels the warmth spreading inside of him at the same moment that Wally throws his head back and moans, and Jason tries his best to rock back against him, clenching to milk his orgasm for all its worth, and he whines in protest when Wally pulls out of him a moment later.  
  
“Shh, sweetheart,” Wally says, breathless even as he tries to huff out a laugh, “Easy.”  
  
Jason hadn’t even realised the way his thighs were starting to burn until Wally eases him down onto the bed and then rolls him over, spreading Jason’s legs so he can settle between them.  
  
“God, look at you,” he says, and Jason’s skin feels hot all over as Wally’s gaze rakes over him, “Stuffed with two loads of cum, and you still aren’t sated, are you?”  
  
Jason whimpers, shaking his head a little, and reaches up to grip at Wally’s forearms.  
  
“Please,” he says, so quiet and fragile, and, well, Wally would hate himself if he disappointed Jason when he’s looking so sweet.  
  
“Shh,” he says again, brushing Jason’s hair away from his eyes with gentle fingers, “I’m not done with you yet, sweetheart.”  
  
He leans down to capture Jason’s lips with his own, taking his time as he nips and sucks at Jason’s lips before finally coaxing his mouth opened and slipping his tongue inside, and it’s so worth it for the way Jason absolutely melts beneath him, his body open and relaxed, and Wally hums as he sucks at Jason’s tongue.  
  
It doesn’t take long before Wally is hard again, and he finally pulls back, leaving Jason with slick, kiss-swollen lips that look so goddamn tempting, but-  
  
Not yet.  
  
That’s not what Jason needs, and Wally knows it. Knows why Roy would opt to leave Jason with him when he’s like this, insatiable and losing his mind for it, knows why it was himself that Jason begged Roy to let himself be _ loaned _ to. Knows it's because he has the refractory period and stamina to keep giving Jason everything he wants until it’s finally _ enough _ .  
  
He needs to get Jason sorted out first, and then-  
  
Well, once he’s got Jason soft and pliant and thoroughly fucked out...  
  
Wally shakes himself, and smirks down at Jason as he draws himself back to settle on his heels, and he drags Jason towards him, pulls him by the hips right up into his lap with his legs splayed out at Wally’s sides, and then he slams into him once more, setting a quick and brutal pace as his tight grip on Jason’s hips drags him closer to meet each thrust.  
  
And Jason just _ takes it _ , his body jolting with each harsh thrust, and his head turned to the side as he bites at his fist.  
  
“Stop that,” Wally tells him, his voice sharp, “Those noises belong to me, too, and I want to hear them.”  
  
Jason doesn’t disappoint, letting out a sob as he drops his hand back to his side.  
  
“Wally,” he gasps, whining as Wally finds that sweet spot inside him again and starts hitting it at inhuman speeds as a reward for obeying.  
  
Jason makes an aborted movement like he wants to press his legs closed, and Wally chuckles, slides his hands down to Jason’s thighs to push them open even wider, and, God, what a view that reveals, and Wally can’t help but watch in awe for a few moments as his cock disappears inside of Jason with each thrust.  
  
Jason whines, squirming under his scrutiny, and Wally shoots him a look.  
  
“You take me in so well, sweetheart,” he coos, “If I had my way, I’d never leave your body, you know that?”  
  
Jason gives a full-bodied shuddered at that, his cock twitching as a few drops leak from the tip, and there are tears sticking to his eyelashes as he looks up at Wally.  
  
“Please,” he begs, “Please, you can. You can, I’d let you. I want you to.”  
  
And Wally is only human, okay, and he shoves in hard a few more times, burying himself deep as he comes, and Jason shudders again as he gives this happy little sigh that has Wally’s cock jumping with another weak spurt of cum just seconds later.  
  
“So good for me,” he praises, and he loops an arm under the small of Jason’s back and hauls him upright, shifting carefully so as not to dislodge himself as he turns to lie back on the bed and drags Jason down with him, helping him settle over his chest. Jason goes easily, body like a ragdoll's, and, fuck, but that’s hot, the way Wally could do just about anything with him right now. Even hotter still is the way Jason trusts him _ not _ to.  
  
It’s a trust that Wally has absolutely no intentions of ever shattering.  
  
He soothes a hand up and down Jason’s spine for a few moments, murmuring quiet praises and pressing gentle kisses into Jason’s hair, and Jason sighs softly again as he mouths distractedly at Wally’s chest.  
  
Eventually, he reaches a hand down between them to stroke at Jason’s cock, smirking at the feel of hard, overheated skin against his palm. Jason whines, and wiggles his hips a little, which only serves to press Wally’s semi-hard cock against his prostate again and his precum oozes from the tip of his cock as Wally rubs his thumb over it.  
  
“H-ahhhh,” Jason breathes, grinds down against Wally’s stomach and hand, “Mm, pl-ease.”  
  
“Well,” Wally says, “Since you asked so nicely.”  
  
He nudges Jason over onto his back again, rolling with him to lean over him, and reaches for the bottle of lube Roy had left out on the bed.  
  
Maybe if he was Roy or Dick, his cum from earlier would still be enough to ease the way, but the speed that he can fuck into Jason at, that kind of friction… He’s not going to take any risks, and he flips the lid open, and squeezes a generously sized dollop into his hand before closing it and throwing it towards the head of the bed.  
  
Jason whines when he pulls out of him, and it sounds equal parts uncomfortable and disappointed, and Wally figures, yeah, probably means he’s making the right call right now. He reaches down and slicks up his cock, shuddering at the coolness of the gel, and then slips three fingers into Jason with no resistance, not so much stretching him as trying to coat his walls with a mix of lube and cum, and Jason keens, lifting his hips and letting his head tip back, and Wally can’t help himself, he dives forward to get his teeth around Jason’s exposed throat. It pulls a high cry from Jason, and Wally slowly eases his teeth back, focuses on sucking a mark into Jason’s skin, instead.  
  
He doesn’t pull back until he’s satisfied, and only then does he slide his fingers back out of Jason’s ass. He takes his position quickly, and between one breath and the next, his cock is sheathed inside of Jason again, and he can hear the way Jason’s breath hitches, feels the way he grinds his hips down in helpless little circles.  
  
He takes it slower this time, drawing it out with slow drags of his cock in and out of Jason’s body, really letting Jason _ feel _ how full he is each time, and Jason’s chest is heaving as he gasps, and pants, and whimpers out little _ oh, oh! _ s that drive Wally absolutely insane.  
  
Jason’s eyes are closed, his toes curling into the bedsheets, and Wally wishes he could capture him just like this, keep this moment branded into his mind forever because he looks _ so good _ , so relaxed, his cock flushed and hard, leaking against his stomach, but making no move to reach for it.  
  
Wally can’t take it, needs to absolutely wreck him, and the next time he pulls out and slides back in, he slips two fingers in alongside his cock, and watches with pride as Jason’s eyes fly open and his cock gives another dribble of precum.  
  
“That’s right,” Wally says, his other hand rubbing up and down Jason’s thigh in soothing strokes, “Take everything I give you, Jay, you’re making me so proud.”  
  
Jason whines, his eyes misting over, and Wally’s orgasm hits him like a wave, this time, crashing down on him suddenly and leaving him pumping his hips frantically to ride it out. And even once he’s done, he still pumps his fingers in and out a few more times, reveling in the way Jason whines and tries to twitch away from them only to grow distressed when he realises it would mean losing Wally’s cock, too.  
  
Wally chuckles, and slides the hand on Jason’s thigh up, up until he can get a grip on Jason’s cock, finds it sticky with the cum that’s still leaking out from the head, and Jason thrusts up into his grip without meaning to, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks when he realises it.  
  
“Mmm, please,” he begs instead, stilling his hips through what Wally can only assume is a hell of a lot of willpower, “Please, I want- Can I?”  
  
“What do you want, sweetheart?” Wally asks, smirking at the way Jason whines in frustration. He gives Jason’s cock a few tugs, watches the way it makes him sudder, and then says, “Is that it? You want to come?”  
  
Jason nods frantically, babbling a few more pleas, and Wally just kind of hums, as if he’s thinking about it, his hand still moving in slow, slow, slow strokes over Jason’s cock.  
  
“I don’t know,” he says eventually, “Do you think you’ve earned it?”  
  
Jason nods again, wetting his lips, but nothing comes out when he opens them to speak, and Wally smirks.  
  
“I think you know you’re wrong,” he finally says, and he rolls his hips forward slowly, his cock not quite hard yet, but still filling Jason up, “Do you know why you’re wrong?”  
  
Jason sobs, and shakes his head, and Wally would feel bad, but he knows he’s going to give Jason everything he needs, in the end.  
  
“It’s because toy’s don’t need to come,” he says plainly, and Jason sobs again, his cock twitching in Wally’s hand, “And that’s what you are, aren’t you, Jason? Just a toy for me to use as I please.”  
  
“Yes,” Jason gasps, tears in his eyes and cock so hard Wally’s sure it must hurt, “Yes, yes, just a toy, all yours, please- Please, keep me, I’m sorry, I’m not broken, I don’t- I don’t need it. Just- just yours to use, please.”  
  
He keeps babbling, and Wally can feel every word going to his own cock, getting him hard yet again, and he lets go of Jason’s cock in favour of reaching for the lube again, pulling out to Jason’s absolute dismay, and Wally actually feels a spark of concern for a moment there.  
  
“Please, no,” Jason is begging him, “Please, I can still be good.”  
  
And Wally can’t help it, he has to lean down and kiss Jason, shushing him quietly when he finally pulls back.  
  
“Shh, sweetheart, I know you’re good,” he reassures him, “It’s alright, baby, you’re still learning how to be my perfect toy, aren’t you?”  
  
Jason nods, sniffling and blinking tears from his eyes, and, fuck, Wally is going to Hell, because he thinks Jason looks amazing like this, vulnerable, and covered in tears, and desperate for Wally’s approval.  
  
“Good,” he murmurs, “You're so good, Jay, everything is okay.”  
  
He slicks himself up once again with lube and lifts Jason's leg over his shoulder before he slams into him once more, tapping into his speed as he hammers into Jason over and over again.  
  
And Jason sobs again, tossing his head as fat tears drip down his temples, and Wally grips him at the base of his cock, squeezing hard enough to hurt.  
  
"Take it, Jay," he chokes out, "Just fucking take it, this is what you were made for. Isn't it? This is what you wanted when you came here, you wanted my cock filling you up again and again, that's all you need, isn't it?"  
  
Jason tries to speak, manages a few broken starts of agreement, but his breath keeps getting punched out of him by Wally's thrusts. It seems to go on forever, Wally pounding into him over and over again, and finally, _ finally, _ Jason goes utterly lax, his face smoothing out as he moans, as he takes everything Wally is giving him, and when he finally feels himself getting close again, he starts jerking Jason off, quick and dirty, and revels in the confused noise Jason makes.  
  
"Come for me, sweetheart," he breathes, "Come for me because it's what I want you to do, because I want to see it, not because you need to."  
  
And Jason, just-  
  
Does.  
  
Cums shoots out of his cock in thick strings of white, hard and high enough to hit Wally's chest, and Jason shakes and shakes, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth fixed in a perfect little "o" even though no sound comes out. Wally slams into him twice more and then he's coming, too, and he lays himself out over Jason, panting against his collarbone as his hips twitch with the aftershocks.  
  
He lowers Jason's leg back to the bed, and wipes at the cum on his chest before he brings his hand to Jason's mouth, meeting no real resistance as he pushes his fingers inside. Jason hums, sucking and licking at them, and he's still so lax, so calm, and Wally smiles to himself as he presses a kiss to Jason's shoulder.  
  
"Good," he murmurs, "You were such a good toy for me, Jay, the best."  
  
Jason hums again, licking even more enthusiastically at his fingers, and Wally decides to leave them where they are just a little bit longer. It makes Jason so happy, after all, and it's the least he can do.  
  
He keeps murmuring soft praises, kissing all over Jason's shoulder and collarbone, and eventually Jason settles down, sucking absently at Wally's fingers just because they're there, and Wally withdraws them, pressing a kiss to Jason's lips when he whines.  
  
"None of that," he says, moving carefully so they stay connected where it matters most as Wally slowly shifts them around until he's sitting back against the headboard with Jason settled over his thighs, his face nuzzled into Wally's neck.  
  
Roy, bless his heart, really thought of everything, and Wally reaches for the bottle of Powerade and box of cereal bars on top of the nightstand. He pops the lid on the drink and holds it up to Jason's mouth until he gets the idea and grabs onto it himself to take a few small sips, not even needing to be reminded to go slowly.  
  
"Good boy," he murmurs, and Jason lets out a contented sigh. He tears the wrapper off of one of the bars and hands it to Jason, who starts to nibble at it, then devours three himself in the time it takes Jason to finish his. It's not really enough to restore all of Wally's energy, but it's good enough for now.  
  
He rests a hand in the dip of Jason's back, gently petting at him as Jason curls his body down to rest against Wally's shoulder and lets himself drift.  
  
They'll need to part eventually, when Jason comes back up, will need to clean up and get some kind of dinner, but, for now, well, for now they can bask in the afterglow for a little while longer.

* * *

Wally doesn't really expect himself to doze off, but Jason's calm, even breathing must drag him under, because the next thing he knows, he's waking up to Jason fucking himself on his cock, and Wally can't help but moan, hard again as Jason rises and falls over him, gasping out little moans of his own.  
  
"Hmm, so I guess I'm _ your _ toy now?" He hums, and Jason must be back up enough to know that he's only teasing because he just gives a breathy laugh as he grinds down with a slight twist of his hips.  
  
"Mmhmm," he breathes, and Wally dips his head and leans in, biting at the crook of Jason's neck and making him shudder.  
  
"That's okay," he says, licking at Jason's skin, "Take what you need, Jay."  
  
Jason moans again, and takes Wally's words for the invitation that they are, gaining speed as he fucks himself in earnest until they're both coming, Jason continuing to ride him through the aftershocks until he finally collapses against him with a groan.  
  
Wally chuckles, and lazily kisses his way up Jason's neck.  
  
"Better?"  
  
Jason hums, and lifts his head for a kiss that Wally is more than happy to grant him.  
  
"Much," he agrees when they part, and Wally smiles as he drops a kiss to the side of Jason's head, "Thank you."  
  
Wally steals another kiss, taking his time as he licks into Jason's mouth, tasting every inch of it, and Jason shudders, whines quietly when Wally eventually pulls away.  
  
"Anytime, sweetheart," he says, and Jason blushes, the redness spreading right down to the top of his chest.  
  
He taps at Jason's thigh, a gentle command for him to get up, and Jason whines again, but obeys when Wally says, "We need to get you cleaned up, Jay."  
  
Jason raises off of him with an obscene squelching sound, cum immediately dripping from his stretched, overused hole, and Wally bites back a groan. God, but he'd love to stick that plug back inside of Jason, make him hold onto it all for the rest of the night, and send him back home to Roy filled with Wally's cum, but he knows he shouldn't.  
  
Jason's legs shake as he stands up, and heat sparks in Wally's gut as cum drips down his thighs, but he does his best to ignore it as he, too, gets up. He sweeps Jason up into his arms, and Jason yelps, clenching up to keep from spilling all over the place, and Wally drops another kiss to his temple in appreciation. His blush darkens as Wally carries him bridal style out of his bedroom and across the hall towards the bathroom, and he nearly stumbles when Jason licks his lips and blinks up at him.  
  
"Can I blow you before you clean me out?" He asks, his voice sounding far too innocent, "I want to keep some of you in me…"  
  
Wally groans, his cock twitching with interest as they cross the threshold to the bathroom, and resigns himself to the fact that he is so completely fucked for Jason Todd.  
  
And, to tell the truth?  
  
  
He's okay with that.


End file.
